


Meet Me in the Woods

by songbirdDEIGE



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdDEIGE/pseuds/songbirdDEIGE
Summary: When Snufkin meets a kindred spirit in the form of a mischievous puka, he begins to experience feelings he isn't accustomed to.Meet Me in the Woods by Lord Huron was the biggest inspiration for this fic, but I put together a whole Snufkin playlist.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbIju755GuhMo_VJlukghx8YrcTS6y39e





	1. The Reveal (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> The Puka is a shape shifting creature from European folk lore said to looks like horses, rabbits, dogs, or something else entirely at times (so I kind of winged it with her, however a lot of inspiration was drawn from the puka in "The Guardians of Childhood" series). An artist on deviantART actually drew a really wonderful depiction of them and that was what originally gave me the fascination for pukas years ago. https://www.deviantart.com/merrypaws/art/ROTG-Dark-pooka-362954472
> 
> \--- I do not own Snufkin. The rights go to Tove Jansson's family.

“I have a lover now Moomin.”

His friend turned to him in apparent surprise. “A lover?" He asked. “Like a…. _lover_ lover?”

Snufkin smiled, shooting a quick glance to his friend. “What other kind would there be?”

It had been a very fun summer with a lot of relaxation and shenanigans around the valley, however now towards the Fall, when the weather was cooling off, everyone was starting to feel more thoughtful and quiet. It was due to this change in atmosphere that the vagabond had finally decided to open up with his best friend.

“Do you wish to go to her?” Moomin asked. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping you.”

Snufkin laughed, adjusting his fishing pole. He had already been in Moomin Valley for seven months by this point and the idea of rushing things now seemed silly. “No, I’ll see her soon enough. The leaves have started to fall.”

“Can you only see her when it’s cold?” Moomin asked.

“Mm, in a way.” he replied thoughtfully. “She sleeps through winter the same way you do, so I plan to say hello to her when I leave for the season. If I’m lucky, I may catch her before she settles in.”

Moomin’s brow furrowed slightly. “Well isn’t that a shame then? You don’t even know if you’ll be able to see her.”

“I don’t think of it that way. Perhaps one of the reasons I admire her is that I don’t get to see her very often.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you miss her?”

“Yes, very much Moomin, but it’s sort of nice to miss someone. It makes it all the more exciting when you finally get to see them.”

At this, his friend seemed to understand better. “I suppose that makes sense. We’re always so happy to see you when you arrive in the Spring.”

Snufkin nodded gently; it was a sentiment he very much shared. After all, he spent most of the year here with his friends in the valley.

“What will you do if you see her?” Moomin asked.

After a long pause, he said. “Well, lover things I suppose. I want terribly to hold her. The first time I met her, that was something she asked of me.”

“To be held?”

 

“Yes. It is nicer to go to sleep when someone has held you. She asked that I say hello again on my way back in the Spring and so I did before arriving here.”

“It’s very nice to be held after you wake up too I imagine.” Moomin said with a fond humor in his voice. “Is that all she wanted from you though?”

Here, Snufkin turned away slightly. “… Well, I wouldn’t say that was the extent of it.” 

They both blushed at that, but Moomin pressed on as though he hadn’t understood. “Oh? What else did she ask of you?” He had yet to experience any of this on his own, so the fascination and curiosity made him bold. What was more, he knew Snufkin could be very secretive by nature, but the other had brought it up on his own, so there was no sense not talking about it now.

“.... W-well….” the young man cleared his throat. “Springly… lover type things I suppose.”

“Did you two…?”

“Yes.”

“What was that like?” Moomin asked, tail swishing excitedly. “And don’t get bashful now, you know I want to hear.”

The other pulled the brim of his hat down slightly, but held his tongue for a time.

“Snufkin.”

“Alright, alright!” He grumbled awkwardly. “Have you ever um… experienced that kind of thing on your own…? Like without another person?”

“O-oh.” Here Moomin’s face heated up and his feet twisted to and fro nervously. “Well… Yes. I suppose everyone does when they have time to themselves and they’re curious…”

“E-exactly.” Snufkin said knowledgeably, despite his clear relief. “So, it’s a lot like that, but…” He struggled to put the words together. He was very philosophical, but certainly no poet. “But it’s more exciting in a way because you don’t know what the other person will do. You can get the general idea of it, but it feels so different and surprising.”

“Is it scary?” Moomin asked. “You know, trusting somebody else to do it?”

“YES.” Snufkin said heavily, a weight visibly leaving his chest. He started laughing which spread to his friend until they had teared up from it. “ _Yes_ , it’s so nerve-racking because you wonder “have they had lovers before me?”, “am I a good lover?”, “am I making them feel the same way they’re making _me_ feel?””

Moomin nodded, easily picturing the thoughts that would be running through his own mind, although it was hard to imagine his friend fretting in such a manner. Snufkin was notoriously level headed and composed compared to most creatures. _She must really be something to make him so giddy._ “Does it take away from things to be so nervous?”

Snufkin nodded. “Yes, very much so, but if you’re lucky, your lover can put those thoughts to rest.” He smiled. “Mine is very considerate and good at that sort of thing. I feel like she’s a great deal older than me although we look about the same age. She’s very open about her experiences which I appreciated. At first, it made me self conscious because I didn’t know how I’d live up to past engagements, but it’s like anything else.” He paused. “Every experience we have is unique and something we will only do once. When two people create those experiences together… It's a lot like a song. You can know a song, but sing it a little differently each time.”

Moomin bit his lip for a moment. 

“What is it?

“…. How many songs did you sing exactly?”

“Moomin!”


	2. The Winter Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin makes a new friend... with some difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's never seen a belgian hare, they are beautiful rabbits (black and tan). If you were curious about the mention of tan markings, check them out: http://tricksterhares.com/tag/belgian-hare/

WINTER (one year earlier)

That time, he had not been on his way anywhere in particular aside from a southerly direction. He had taken a different road than he’d tried before for the sake of a change in scenery which had not disappointed. There had been a particularly gargantuan tree that had caught his attention and he had traveled some distance in order to have a better look at it.

"Careful." A quiet voice cautioned off to his left. A smaller creature that he recognized came out from the brush.

"Titiwu!" He exclaimed, remembering the little creature who had asked him for a name earlier in the spring on his way to Moomin Valley. "I forgot you lived in this area." He said kindly. "Did you finish the sign for your home?"

"Oh yes!" The little creature exclaimed leaping into the air joyously. "I was so happy to see you again when you passed, but you went a different way this time."

"Yes, I suppose I enjoy changing things up every now and then." Snufkin replied. "I'm on my way to look at that enormous tree over there."

"That's what I wanted to tell you about." Said Titiwu. "You ought to be careful; you see a puka lives there."

"A what now?"

"A puka." The little animal repeated, walking in a nervous circle. "A shape shifter. She can change herself into just about anything and you'll never know who you're talking to around here because it could be her. They're very mischievous."

"Oh?" Snufkin inquired. "Has she ever fooled you?" 

"No, I don't believe so." Titiwu admitted. "Or if she did, I don't suppose I would know anyhow. I've heard from others that she'll disguise herself as your friend or relative sometimes than come over for dinner."

Snufkin nodded, thinking of how many times his father might have done such a thing if only the man could shapeshift. "I see." He said, deciding that this creature sounded more like a prankster than someone to be afraid of. "I'll be careful little friend. Sleep well this winter and maybe we'll see each other again next year."

Titiwu made an excited noise, nodded, and dove into the tall grass leading back towards the trail. Snufkin watched him go fondly. _A puka huh?_ He thought as he did so. _There must not be very many of them seeing as I’ve never heard of one._

He turned slightly to observe the tree in a new light, breathing evenly and seeing how he felt. After a time, he adjusted his pack and moved onwards. Some things could give you a knot in your stomach or make the hairs behind your neck stand up, however none of those feelings came to him as he pressed on to look at the tree. Such a giant. He mused, wondering if the puka had the entire thing to itself.

After another fifteen minutes or so, he was finally near enough that he could have gone forward and placed a hand on the trunk. Here, however, he decided to exercise some caution. Instead, he did as he’d intended and admired the perennial spectacle. “A Petrowskiana.” He decided at last, stepping slightly closer and then stopping. He looked around and sniffed carefully for good measure. Even though his nose was not as skilled as his father’s, it was definitely sharper than a lot of creatures from civilized societies. _And that is yet another reason why I belong in the woods._ He thought humorously.

A small claw tugged at his pant leg and he jumped a little. At the sight of his friend Titiwu, he smiled. “You got me all worked up and then came over and surprised me!” He laughed.

“I was hoping we might share a meal together!” Titiwu chirped. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier, but I just realized what a pity it would be not to sit down with you again. It’s so nice to see you!” His little tail swayed side to side pleasantly.

“Now, I’m glad you’d like to little fellow.” Snufkin said. “But I wasn’t planning to settle in for a meal until later in the evening. I’ve got to keep moving you see.”

“Oh but you must! You must!” Titiwu chirped. “Why not settle here for the evening? Like you said, this tree is beautiful and it isn’t too cold out yet. We could light a fire and talk all evening!”

Snufkin caught himself before beginning to reply. “... Hold on a moment old fellow, didn’t you tell me that you were rather worried about the puka who lived in this tree?”

“Oh, yes, I suppose I did say that.” The small creature admitted bashfully. “But you’re probably right about that anyhow. After all, you know everything! We smaller animals look up to you so much!”

Snufkin watched him for a long time until the smaller animal began to fret with his hands. “Oh dear, have I said something to upset you?” Titiwu asked meekly.

The vagabond tilted his head. “Mm. No, I suppose not, but I don’t think you’re who you say you are.”

To his surprise, this made the little creature giggle and then begin laughing. It rolled onto its back and continued to laugh so much that it kicked its feet. “Okay, okay.” It said sitting back and looking up at Snufkin. “You got me--- you’re sharper than you look.” 

Its body transformed into that of a large black hare that would easily be taller than himself if she chose to stand up. He stepped back slightly, feeling apprehensive despite his earlier calmness. “I see. You must be the puka.” At a second glance, he noticed that despite the general appearance of a hare, she had opposable thumbs on all four of her clawed paws. _I suppose she can climb fairly well…_

“Guilty.” She smiled and he gulped at the site of sharp teeth. “Whoops.” She said, putting up a clawed hand to excuse herself. “I forget how daunting the fangs can be to a stranger.” She said, standing up and stretching her powerful hind legs, each lifting behind her in turns while she flexed her fingers up front. “It’s difficult looking so lethal.” She admitted, sitting on her haunches much like a wolf or a cat. “But I suppose that’s neither here or there when you can change your appearance.” She smiled, this time without baring her teeth. “I hear you have a way with smaller animals, so allow me.”

Her form shrunk again, but not into Titiwu this time. Rather, she simply became a handsome, normal sized hare with beautifully symmetrical beige markings on her chest, stomach, and paws like rabbits he’d seen at the fairs. She hopped a little closer to him and he stepped back again reflexively. 

“Please don’t be scared.” The hare said to him. “I mean you no harm, I promise.”

At this, Snufkin became a little indignant. “Oh, and I suppose you weren’t trying to trick me into feeding you earlier?”

“No, I certainly was.” She said, ears folding back awkwardly. “Truth be told, I do take advantage of the shape shifting thing. But you must understand how easy it is to form that habit when you’ve been doing it since birth.”

At this, his expression softened ever so slightly. “Yes, I suppose, but the fact that you can say that means that you know better.”

She hopped around him, bounding off of the tree and making a wide circle in the grass. “Yes, yes. It’s quite embarrassing.” She said fretfully, coming back to stand erect before him which only amounted to the height of his knees this time. “Do forgive me.”

“Come now.” Snufkin said. “What do you want with my forgiveness; aren’t I a stranger to you?”

“Oh yes, quite, but I have heard of you.”

He sighed at this. “I’m starting to realize that many have heard of me. Far more than I’d like at any rate.” He grumbled, walking past her and back into the brush.

“Oh?” The hare inquired, springing after him. “You like your privacy I presume?”

He said nothing and continued walking.

“Ah, I’ve upset you. Oh dear.” She said. “How about I feed _you_ tonight instead?”

“I don’t understand why you’d wish to.” Snufkin replied, not looking at her. “We’ve never met, so what sense is there in fussing over me in such a way?”

“Oh but you’re so handsome! Do let me fuss.”

“Wh-what?!” He said, looking at her finally and stopping in his tracks, before pulling the brim of his hat down further. “No I’m not; now leave me alone.” He stormed off this time, walking faster. 

“Goodness, that one really got to you didn’t it!” She said with a laugh, following after him as though she hadn’t heard the dismissal. “Listen friend, I don’t wish to hary you, honestly I don’t. I was just very happy that you chose to visit my home and I wished to engage with you at least for a few minutes before you carried on.”

“Oh bother.” Snufkin said, stopping once more. “I just don’t understand why people go on about me so around here.” He said. “It was one of the reasons I chose to take a different path this year.”

“Did your little friend grate on you last time?”

He gave her a look that clearly warned her from eavesdropping on him again. “What grates on me is being idolized. For goodness’ sake, I live in a tent all year round to get away from the fuss and misery of society and now I’m turning into some sort of spectacle. I should never come back again at this rate.”

The hare watched him, listening carefully and letting him speak. “Might I at least offer you something for your journey?”

He shared a long glance with her, an evenness forming between them finally in the silence. “I suppose so.” He said. 

At this, she changed into a tall black bird of sorts, much like a crane although significantly larger. She plucked a beautiful feather from the plumage beneath her wing and extended her neck towards him, dropping it in his hands. “I made a poor first impression.” She said. “So let me simply tell you this: I don’t idolize you like the smaller beasts. I sense a kindred spirit in you and am simply curious to see if I’m right.”

He looked at the feather curiously, reaching up to feel the one that currently pinned his hat. It was extremely worn and old by this point. He tentatively took it out and let it fall into the grass, but held off on replacing it with the Puka’s feather. “Is it enchanted?” He asked wearily.

“No. _Enchanting_ perhaps, but not enchanted. It will look very charming.” She said. “And I wish you a safe winter. If anything, let it be a reminder of good will--- I too like my privacy you see, but I make my exceptions here and there.”

Despite himself, he smiled at this. “As do I.” He said, carefully sliding the shaft of the feather into the holes that had been formed by the prior one. It was larger and fit in snuggly. “Is there anything you would like from me? Perhaps that meal?.”

The puka shook her head. “I’m a little impulsive I’m afraid, so please don’t remember me by that. I’m a creature whose both confident and shy. I take the form of others when I’m afraid to ask for something.”

“Oh?” He said. “So there _is_ something you want?”

The puka returned to her previous form of the small hare. “Yes. I was hoping that you would hold me in your jacket and spend time with me.”

“In my jacket?” He said, feeling a warmth in his cheeks. “But why? Don’t you have a nice burrow there in the tree?”

“Oh yes, I certainly do.” She said. “But I’m rather intimidating and unconventional you see. It can be a little lonesome, especially this time of year when we are all preparing to go to sleep. This time around, I was hoping that somebody would hold me. It’s very soothing.”

“But why me?”

“Like I said, you seem like a kindred spirit. I knew it the second I saw you.”

Snufkin watched her quietly for a moment, realizing gradually that she was not lying to him. For whatever reason, despite the earlier discrepancy, he felt that he could trust her. She let him think about things in peace, simply watching him quietly. “Very well.” He said. “Then we may as well make a fire; I imagine I’ll be staying the night here.”

The delighted hare skipped and bounded around him, much like the Titiwu she had earlier impersonated. He felt that this ought to annoy him, but it didn’t. He followed her back to the tree and went about setting up camp. She disappeared during this time, returning shortly afterwards in the form of a big pine marten with fish in its mouth. They cooked them and ate together, she maintaining the form of the marten. They did not speak, each seeming to enjoy the quietness of the woods in the twilight. Snufkin reclined against the great roots of the tree and lit his pipe, feeling surprisingly at peace in the puka’s company. 

He felt a small paw on his thigh and looked down inquiringly. She was a hare again now, her nose twitching expectantly as he unbuttoned his jacket and gave her an opening to crawl in. She was weighty for a hare, but comfortable because of it. He wondered idly if she had actually taken the form of a cat, but when he checked, he could see her long, dark ears folded against him. He felt the warmth in his cheeks again and continued to smoke his pipe while he dissected the feeling. That night, they slept snuggly together in his tent.

When he prepared to leave in the morning, it was with an unexpected weight in his chest. “I’m sorry that I spoke harshly to you.” He said to her quietly. It was the first time they had spoken since the evening prior. “I would like to leave something for you.”

“You needn’t do that.” The puka said, now in her larger, natural form. She was reclined on her side with her forelimbs crossed comfortably in front of her. “You have already done what I asked of you.”

 

“Perhaps.” He acknowledged. “But… I’d like to leave you something anyhow.”

Her ears rotated curiously. 

He removed the yellow scarf from his neck and draped it around hers. “Would it comfort you to have the smell of someone else while you’re sleeping this winter?”

“Yes.” She said, standing up and placing her chin over his shoulder as a way of embracing him. He held her that way, closing his eyes despite himself as his arms folded against her large, muscular neck. He could feel her shifting then, changing shapes, but he chose to keep his eyes closed, the warm sensation from before spreading from head to toe. After she had settled, he gulped and felt his stomach do a flip. She had taken a form similar to his, her arms wrapping themselves around his lower back. He could feel feathery hair tickling the side of his face. His arms trembled slightly since he had never held anyone like this before.

When they broke apart, she resumed her large appearance, purring slightly from fondness. “Perhaps you can come see me in the spring.” She said. “Supposing you take this route on your way back to the valley.

Unable to speak, and blushing profusely, he nodded and gave a small smile. He then set off for the winter. When he stole a glance behind him, the puka was gone.


	3. Thoughts in Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin wrestles with his thoughts. And sometimes his hand.

His thoughts that winter were very consuming and frustrating, although he felt that they helped center him so that he wouldn't lose himself in the Spring. It was something that he debated most of every day throughout the months. Should he stop and see her or was it a foolish idea? He preferred to have few attachments, in fact Moomin Valley was considered his only exception currently since his best friend and younger sibling lived there. It was always a relief to leave in the winter and be left alone with his thoughts, as cold as that might have sounded to somebody who didn’t understand. 

His father was a Mumrik and his family had always accredited that to be the source of his aloof nature. Much like Joxter, he liked to be out in nature waking, eating, exploring, and sleeping at his leisure without other obligations. It was never that he disliked company, but that it was important that he be on his own schedule. He adored the months he spent with his friends, but he knew very well that he enjoyed it so much because he had the winter to recharge and be on his own. 

Were he to stop and see the puka again, he would surely form a relationship of sorts with her. It sounded wonderful on the surface because even thinking about her lit a furnace inside him, but it was for that reason that he was scared. He had never felt an urge or emotion that strongly before and worried what it could do to him. What was more, it would be one more yearly obligation he would be expected to meet. Would he be able to explore the same way…?

Of course he would, that was nonsense. She was so close to Moomin valley that it was only a day’s journey between the two. Even if he did stop that way in the spring and fall, he would still have nearly five months to explore and be himself the rest of the time.

But that feeling was so intense…

He was not accustomed to having anything affect him so strongly. He had always enjoyed the muted beauty of the world that you had to sit still and appreciate. This… _This_ felt like something different entirely. It was what he saw all the woodlyn creatures succumb to each spring when they were popping out children left and right. He didn’t want children…

But that wasn’t to say he didn’t want….

Whenever he lost himself to these thoughts, he had to resign himself to his hand for a time. It was never something that he was ashamed of doing, in fact he’d always enjoyed it and found it oddly liberating. It seemed silly to rely on someone else for that kind of sensation when you could easily stimulate yourself with the same effect.

Was it the same effect though…? What did it feel like with someone else…?

He recalled the chills he had experiences when her arms had wrapped around his waist. His mind had gone fuzzy and he hadn’t wanted to leave. Would it become harder to leave if he enjoyed being intimate with her…? _Now that’s just overthinking it. Who’s to say she even wants to be intimate with me?_ He pondered. _She wanted me to hold her and she felt close to me, but… does that necessarily mean that she would want to have…. that kind of… relationship….? With me…?_

But then again, why take the mumrik form? Or mumrik-esk anyway, he hadn't gotten a good look. It established a different sort of intimacy between them. A suggestion that they _could_ be intimate; this he was certain of.

He had never felt so self conscious in his life. It made him long for her. He had only caught a brief glimpse of her before the embrace had ended and she’d resumed her actual appearance. He recalled charcoal skin and… _Those eyes…_ She had silver eyes like starlight with a ring of ethereal blue around her irises… It was all he could focus on, even after she’d changed back. The eyes were still the same color, he just hadn’t noticed until then.

What fascination could someone so ornate and other worldly have with a simple traveler like himself? His clothes were worn, torn, and faded, his hair was always a mess, and he smelled like dirt and sweat most of the time. Maybe she enjoyed that? _After all, she’s not like people in towns and cities… She’s of the wild like me… Maybe those things just don’t matter to her?_

Nevertheless, he bought some new clothing that winter. It was just time of course, and not for any particular reason other than the fabric being worn down… He bought new trousers, slightly disgruntled that he couldn’t find a simple brown pair anywhere. He had to settle on some colorful striped pattern, but he didn’t mind it as much as he’d thought he would. There was a brilliant blue and green variated between the brown which was rather pretty to look at. He elected to buy a blue scarf this time around since it went nicely with everything. He had his hat patched by a tailor and bought new boots as well. He spent several weeks in a small town working to save up for these needed additions and was immensely relieved to be released back into the trees afterwards. It had been nearly four years since he’d bought any new clothes.

After the first few months of winter, the beating in his chest finally calmed down, and he was able to really enjoy himself in the way he generally did. He explored a lot of precarious areas, fished in new lakes and ponds he hadn’t seen before or other parts of rivers that he had yet to see, he worked odd jobs here or there when the cold caught up with him and he wanted to be indoors, but generally managed to avoid people. He met new creatures that he made friends with, learned how to cook fish a few new ways, picked up whittling and sketching, and as always, played his harmonica. 

One of his favorite things in the world was writing new songs inspired by the seasonal changes. He did something new every spring although he saved Moomin’s favorite for his return to the valley each year. Now and then, he would play songs for the puka and wonder about whether or not she would enjoy them. He wondered if she’d heard music before being that so many wild creatures never did. Part of the reason Titiwu had bonded so strongly to him was because it had been the first time the little animal had gotten to listen to a melody.

He would need to visit Titiwu again some time…

He threw his hands up over his eyes and fell onto his back. “I need to stop making these promises or I’m going to overdo things…”


End file.
